Work
In Chibi-Robo! Photo Finder, Chibi-Robo can accept work on the Chibi-PC to help out various people around the world. They are a series of minigames Chibi-Robo can play to earn happy points. Chibi-Robo can also earn trophies based on how well he performs. If Chibi-Robo runs out of watts during work, he will earn zero happy points. List of work Super Geotron X ;Distance Test :Meeting Place: Late-Night Garage :Tools used: None :Description: Super Geotron X tests Chibi-Robo's measurement guessing instincts. :About: The object of this game is to achieve the target measurement set by Geotron by setting the measurement tape at within the target length. There are three rounds. The first round is short distance, about 6-4 inches and must reach within 0.5 inches. The second round is medium distance, about 9-12 inches and must reach within 1.0 inches. The third round is long distance, about 14-18 inches and must reach within 1.5 inches. Geotron hints to Chibi-Robo that he is at least four inches tall. Also, getting a perfect distance will earn double points for that round. :In challenge mode, Super Geotron X will add two rules: :*No stopping while pulling the tape. :*No pushing the tape. :Once Chibi-Robo stops pulling the tape, it will be his final distance and Geotron will immediately measure. If Chibi-Robo pushes the tape back, Geotron will calculate how much the tape is pushed in and adds it to the measurement of Chibi-Robo's final measure. Geotron will decide whether it will include these rules per game. ;Danger-Sense Test :Meeting place: Starfall Desk :Tools used: None :Description: :About: ;Danger-Sense Test 2 :Meeting place: Starfall Desk :Tools used: None :Description: :About: Space Hunter Drake Redcrest ;Justice Training :Meeting place: Starfall Desk :Tools used: Chibi-Blaster :Description: Drake Redcrest invites Chibi-Robo to do some shooting training. :About: If Chibi-Robo does well, Drake will ;Pawns of Evil :Meeting place: Secluded Garden :Tools used: :Description: Drake Redcrest reports that Smoglings have invaded Secluded Garden and he asks Chibi-Robo to help him stop them. :About: ;Smogglings Everywhere :Meeting place: Secluded Garden :Tools used: Chibi-Blaster :Description: Drake tells Chibi-Robo that a horde of smoglings have invaded Secluded Garden. :About: In the sequel to Pawns of Evil, Drake gives Chibi-Robo an upgrade to his Chibi-Blaster, which allows him to fire it automatically. In this game, Chibi-Robo must defeat 100 smoglings to win. ;Justice Always Wins :Meeting place: Starfall Desk :Tools used: Chibi-Blaster :Description: Drake Redcrest challenges Chibi-Robo to see if he can defeat him. :About: In this advanced mode of Justice Training, Drake will appear himself as a target, but Chibi-Robo must first shoot a designated number of targets before he can appear. Once the number is reached, a jingle will be accompanied and Drake will show himself after a training segment is over. He appears to be flying, with great speed as he moves around evading Chibi-Robo's attacks. The player must defeat Drake in order to get Happy Points. Ketschburg and Mostardin ;Go Fetch, Sous-Chef :Meeting place: Sunny Kitchen :Tools used: None :Description: Ketschburg and Mostardin requests Chibi-Robo to be their assistant and fetch ingredients for them. :About: Ketschburg and Mostardin ask Chibi-Robo to fetch a certain ingredient for them. Chibi-Robo will enter the fridge full of food. He must find the correct They will evaluate if Chibi-Robo brings in the correct ingredient. An incorrect ingredient will earn no points. If it occurs, Chibi-Robo may decide whether to take the order again the next time he comes back. But if Chibi-Robo brings in the correct ingredient in one try, he will get bonus Happy Points. Trophy earned is determined how many times correct Chibi-Robo made. :Sometimes, Ketschburg and Mostardin will ask for three ingredients at once to make a certain recipe. A basket will be placed inside the fridge where Chibi-Robo must bring at least three ingredients to it, then bring it back to Ketschburg and Mostardin. If at least one of the ingredients is incorrect, it will count as a fail. If Chibi-Robo fails twice, Ketschburg and Mostardin will give a hint of the three required ingredients, with missing letters. Chibi-Robo may choose to take the three ingredient mode again the next time he comes back. ;Fridge Trouble :Meeting place: Sunny Kitchen :Tools used: None :Description: Smoglings have invaded Ketschburg and Mostardin's fridge and they request Chibi-Robo to go save their precious ingredients. :About: The game consists of Chibi-Robo catching food being flung off by smoglings or themselves. Chibi-Robo must catch the food asked by Ketschburg and Mostardin within the time limit. Catching a smogling will result in an automatic failure. Happy points earned is determined how much of the correct food are caught. :In challenge mode, Telly will report that the Smoglings will start dropping vegetables. Any vegetables caught will result in loss of points. Also, the catch quota has been reduced to 15 points and Happy Points earn in this mode is three times the amount of the points scored. Joshy Bear ;Squeaky Clean :Meeting place: Late-Night Garage :Tools used: Toothbrush, Chibi-Vacuum :Description: Joshy Bear asks Chibi-Robo to help him clean the garage. :About: The game consists of Chibi-Robo cleaning the garage. He must pick up trash, clean up dust, and scrub off stains. Happy points earned is based how much percentage is cleaned and how much perfects achieved while cleaning dust and stains. ;Squeaky Clean 2 :Meeting place: Late-Night Garage :Tools used: Chibi-Vacuum, Toothbrush :Description: Joshy Bear asks Chibi-Robo to help him clean a lot of mess the garage. :About: In the follow-up to Squeaky Clean, there will be even more mess to clean up. Miss Clayra ;Chibi-Tot Playdate :Meeting place: Sunny Kitchen :Tools used: None :Description: Miss Clayra requests Chibi-Robo to be her Chibi-Tot students' playmate. :About: Chibi-Robo will play hide-and-seek with the Chibi-Tots, which consists of finding the Chibi-Tot wearing the red bowtie. The round begins with Chibi-Tots running around behind three food. After which, Chibi-Robo must find which Chibi-Tot with the red bowtie is hiding. After each success, the difficulty increases. The Chibi-Tots may move faster or the objective can even be flopped. :In challenge mode, there will be two Chibi-Tots with bowties and Chibi-Robo must find both of them to pass. Laroque ;Garden Hand :Meeting place: Secluded Garden :Tools used: Spoon :Description: The Smoglings are running amok in Secluded Garden and Laroque, the lion statue, garden handler, requests Chibi-Robo's help to get rid of them. :About: Smoglings will run around everywhere and Chibi-Robo must defeat them all. To defeat them, holes must be dug with the Spoon to create traps for smoglings to fall into. Once they are trapped, Chibi-Robo can defeat them with the smack of his spoon. Running into smoglings will stun Chibi-Robo. Happy Points earned is based on how much time left after defeating all the smoglings. :In challenge mode, Laroque will ask Chibi-Robo if they are feeling very esthetic. If the player selects yes, then Laroque will introduce Chibi-Robo to a squad of more cunning smoglings. They're more smarter and require a more clever hole setup to defeat them. Squid Vicious ;Wasabi Splat :Meeting place: Sushi Bar :Tools used: Chibi-Blaster :Description: Squid Vicious asks Chibi-Robo to help make his sushi for the bar's coming of the customers. :About: The game consists of Chibi-Robo firing wasabi bits with his Chibi-Blaster underneath sushi toppings held up by Squid Vicious' Chibi-Tot helpers. Chibi-Robo can fire multiple wasabi at any sushi Missing will result in loss of points. Shooting wasabai at a "X" or shooting underneath the rice will also result in loss of points. :In challenge mode, the game requires that Chibi-Robo shoot wasabi bits at sushi without losing even points once. He must also score at least 30 points. Moppi ;Let's Race :Meeting place: Breezy Deck :Tools used: None :Description: Moppi challenges Chibi-Robo to a race. :About: A racing game in which Moppi and his two brothers race around the ship deck and ending with a game of chicken at the ship's prow. The game begins with a countdown, in which Chibi-Robo will start by accelerating at the moment the signal turns green. Starting too early will result in round disqualification. Once Chibi-Robo goes, the race is automatic as Chibi-Robo races around the track. Then the race ends with a game of chicken by stopping near the edge of the prow as possible. If Chibi-Robo stops near the edge closer than his opponent, he wins. Double braking or falling of the edge results in an automatic loss. Happy points earned is determined by how close Chibi-Robo stopped near the edge, if he beaten Moppi or any of his brothers. Category:Chibi-Robo! Photo Finder